


Team Meeting

by Devil_In_Disguise



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 2, I'm having so much fun with this, M/M, Olivarry Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_In_Disguise/pseuds/Devil_In_Disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivarry Week Day Two: Coming Out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, Day 2! This is so awesome! I've actually been wanting to work in some of the lines and concepts in this into a story for a while now, so I'm really excited to see what you think! Enjoy!
> 
> Ps: In my mind no one I like ever dies, So Ronnie, Eddie, Sara, and Tommy are still alive in this story.

It was about four months into their relationship that he and Barry both agreed that it was time to tell their teams they were going out.

They had gathered the members of both teams at S.T.A.R. Labs since it was the bigger than the Foundry (definitely not the ‘Arrow Cave’). This included Dig, Felicity, Tommy, Laurel, Sara, Ray, Joe, Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie, Iris, and Eddie. Thea and Roy were supposed to be here but evidently they were running late. 

Oliver is nervous, even if he doesn’t want to admit it. These were his friends and family, he didn’t know what he’d do if they rejected him for this. One glance at his partner tells him that Barry is just as nervous as he is so he chokes down his nerves and sends what he hopes is a comforting look to his partner.

“Alright, what’s going on? Why are we here?” Iris asks curious and a little impatient. “We need to wait for Thea and Roy.” Barry replies. “Just tell us now, we’ll fill them in later.” Sara suggests. Oliver glances at Barry who shrugged as if to say ‘we might as well’. Oliver takes a deep breath and steels himself for whatever may be coming. 

The reason Barry and I wanted you to come here is so that we could tell you that were in a relationship.” He announces as steadily as he can. There is a minute of silence before anyone speaks. “What?” Surprisingly, it’s Ray who breaks the silence, or maybe it’s not so surprising considering the man’s talkative nature, but Oliver hadn’t expected him to be the first to voice their thoughts. “We’re dating. We have been for a little over four months.” Barry clarifies helpfully. 

“And I’m only just finding out about this now? All the jokes I could have been making, such a waste. Hold on, I’ll think of them now. Oh god there are so many, I don’t even know where to begin.” Tommy starts instantly. “I’ll help.” Sara offers. “What? No. Can you please stop them?” He pleads with Laurel. “Sorry Ollie, no one is capable of the feat. Besides, I’m very tempted to join them to be honest.” The woman informs him with a grin. “Who would have thought that Oliver Queen, world renown ladies’ man would end up falling for a guy. Not that there’s anything wrong with that!” Ray chimes in. “Yeah he’s just saying that your usual type is female supermodels not male forensic scientists, not that I’m saying Barry isn’t attractive, you two would actually be very hot together now that I think about it, like objectively, like if I was looking at you on the street I’d think ‘That’s an attractive couple’ I wasn’t thinking of you doing…other things, not that I’m saying the idea of you sleeping with Barry repulses me or anything, I’m just not actively thinking about it because-” Oliver sighs in exasperation. “Felicity! Please just…stop. Please.” He begs. “What they’re all saying is that even though this is unexpected, as long as you’re happy, we’re happy for you.” Dig surmises with an encouraging smile to a nods all around. He feels relief flood through his system. “Thank you.” He states sincerely.

He looks over to check on Barry who is surrounded by his team as well. 

“This is awesome! A real life, superhero, power couple! I get to name you right? I better get to name you!” Cisco shouts excitedly. “Have you fornicated yet? If so, we could use that data to-” Barry cuts Caitlin off. “No! There will be no using our fornication data for anything!” His lover dismisses the idea instantly, blushing. “Yeah honey, scientific research is good and all, but there’s also boundaries. I think the bedroom is one of those boundaries.” Ronnie adds as he wraps his arms around his wife. Barry sends him a look of gratitude. “Barry Allen, I thought we agreed no more secrets.” Iris chastises with a hurt look on her face. “I’m sorry, Iris.” The Central City hero apologizes. “You better be! And I want all the juicy details later!” The reporter demands. Barry sighed in resignation. “But we’re very glad you’re happy. Right Iris?” Eddie reminds. “Of course.” She admits, if a bit grudgingly. “Well I’m not particularly glad about this and I definitely have some questions for you and him.” Joe’s voice is stern and he motions towards Oliver as he says the last word. Oliver’s nerves come back almost instantly. He’s never been good at getting parental approval. “Joe, don’t.” Barry warns. “He’s dating my son, I have a right to ask the man a few questions.” Joe insists. “I’m twenty-five.” Barry points out. “Doesn’t matter.” Joe responds with a hard note in his voice. But Barry’s eyes are set determinedly, and Oliver knows first-hand that nothing can stop Barry when he set’s his mind to something.

Luckily, before that could escalate any further Thea waltzed into the room.

"Hey, sorry we're late, what did we miss?" She questioned curiously. "Where's Roy?" He wondered aloud. "Parking outside, he'll be in here in a second." She explained before pausing. "Well, not a literal second, unlike some people." She elaborated with a glance to Barry. Barry scoffed in response. "Less than a seco-not the point. Sorry." Barry cut himself off when Oliver have him a look.

"So what's with the campfire chat? Are we gonna sing some songs?" Thea joked with a sly grin adorning her face. Oliver took a deep breath. "Apparently, Barry and Oliver have been dating for months and only saw fit to tell us now Sis. I feel I should be promoted to favorite big brother as punishment for this heinous crime." Tommy spoke with a lawyer-like tone he'd probably learned from Laurel, and Oliver shot him a glare. 

"Wait a second, so you two have been dating for months?" Thea started and Oliver nodded. "And you're telling everyone about your relationship now?" Again he gave a nod, holding his breath in anticipation. 

"Goddamn it. This is terrible" Thea complained, and Oliver could feel his heart drop like a stone. Thea was his sister. He wanted her support, needed it actually. Would she really not accept his relationship with Barry, a man he loves more than anything with the exception of her? 

"What's terrible?" Roy inquires as he walks in, tucking his motorcycle keys in his pocket. Would his protege be upset as well? Damn it this was going so well but the thought of Roy and Thea, a man who was like a little brother to him and his actual little sister, rejecting this. God it hurt him on the inside. He was terrified he might have to choose between his family and his Barry. And he really-

"You won the bet! They told just told everyone they were dating!" Thea groaned and wait, what? What the hell was she talking about? "Yes! Victory is mine!" Roy cried happily as Thea grudgingly handed over some bills. 

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Oliver queried. "Well, I mean, all the looky looks, and the smiles, and touches, and come on, you were pretty conspicuous with the flirting. We all knew you two where dating-" "NO WE DIDN'T!" Everyone except The couple in question plus Roy and Thea chorused in unison. "Really? It was pretty obvious. Anyway, you were trying to be all secretive whole really not being secretive at all so Roy and I made a bet." Thea began with mischievousness in her eyes.

"And what, pray tell, was that bet?" Oliver looked over at his partner. To anyone else his smile was as warm and polite as always, but he could see Barry's hidden devious streak emerging behind it. Oliver wondered if his sister knew who she was messing with. Oliver himself hadn't even known that his sweet, kind, gentle Barry had a devious side until they had their first fight. Well it was their first 'couple' fight, over something so stupid that he can't even remember it now. But he certainly remembers his punishment. 

Most partners don't talk to you for a week after your first fight, Barry makes you sit outside the bedroom door and listen as he gives himself back to back orgasms while moaning your name and screaming it when he climaxes, not only can you not participate, you can't even watch, and he swears that if you leave or break down the door (as you pointed out smugly that you easily could) he won't even so much as kiss you for a week, but he'll be at your side every moment he can be, tempting and taunting you. 

It had been torture, and he'd ended up so horny he couldn't even get himself off because he craved the other man so bad. Needless to say he was he was very careful about arguing with Barry from then on. Don't get him wrong, Barry was reasonable when it came to arguments over important things like their safety. But when they argued about something stupid or trivial Oliver spends every second until Barry decides his punishment in pure, unadulterated fear.

"Roy bet you'd eventually tell the team about your relationship. I bet that you'd be caught screwing each other long before that happened." Thea clarified with a smirk. "But you told everyone first so I won! I told you!" Roy's smirk was even wider than Thea's, and his sister just rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot, Ollie!" She yelled scathingly at him to which he raised an eyebrow. She was mad at him? 

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better I'm planning to use this money to take you to the amusement park." Roy placated. "Aww, thanks Roy!" Thea kissed her boyfriend and despite the fact that he'd grown semi used to this and he wholeheartedly approved of Roy (better him than anyone else if his precious sister really had to be with someone), Oliver still had to fight the urge to go over and tear them apart. Though right now there were more pressing matters.

"You bet on my love life?" Oliver hissed out in his 'Arrow' voice with narrowed eyes. Thea and Roy shared a look and gulped simultaneously. "I think we should go back to the motorcycle." His sister whispered while looking at him fearfully. "I'm right behind you." Roy whispered back. 

They had barely even turned towards the door when a rush of wind passed them and suddenly Barry was in front of them with a sharpened pencil in hand and his deviousness at full force.

"So sorry, but it looks like you have a flat tire." 

 

One week later Barry and Oliver are getting on their fifth rollercoaster of the day. 

"Ugh, finally! Why can't my speed make lines go faster?" Barry exclaims as he and Oliver climb onto the platform. "Come on, we have to get to the back before someone else takes it." Oliver allows himself to be dragged by his partner to the back of the roller coaster and they clamber into the seats. It's a little bit of a snug fit, but Oliver doesn't mind, especially when his lover's eyes are sparkling happily and he hasn't stopped grinning all day. As soon as the worker that comes to check that their securely fastened walks away, Barry slips the cotton candy he wasn't supposed to bring on the ride out of his pocket. Oliver shakes his head and chuckles as his partner starts to scarf it down like he didn't just have four pounds of the stuff a few minutes ago.

“Don't you think you've had enough cotton candy Barry?” He raises an amused eyebrow at the man. “You can never have enough cotton candy! Here, have a taste!” He offers as he stuffs another piece in his mouth. It’s too good to pass up. “Alright.” He agrees before leaning over and capturing Barry’s lips with his own. He dipped his tongue into his lover’s warm mouth and taste the sweet cotton candy before pulling back and licking his lips. “Mmmm, that was good.” He comments with a smug smirk. “I meant some of the still uneaten cotton candy.” Barry scolds despite the content smile on his face. Once again it’s just too good to pass up. “If you insist.” He brings the hand that is holding out the piece of cotton candy to his lips and eats it. He carefully makes sure to lick and suck all the residue off of Barry fingers. “Oliver!” Barry laughs as he pulls his hand back and Oliver meets his lover’s gaze with his best ‘innocent’ look. “What? I can’t help it if everything tastes better on you. That's your fault.” Barry laughs again before leaning in to kiss Oliver.

They’re still kissing when the rollercoaster takes off startling a laugh from both of them. They have the best day at the amusement park before heading to a lovely dinner (that didn’t include cotton candy to Barry’s disappointment) and then spending all night in a five star hotel making very passionate love to each other.

All courtesy of Thea and Roy of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I am really loving Olivarry week! I'm going to be sad when it's over. Although to be honest, every week is Olivarry week to me, I'm completely obsessed. As usual, comments are appreciated as they motivate me and help me grow as a writer. I'll see you all tomorrow and Never Stop Writing!


End file.
